Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a character recognition method, a character recognition apparatus, and a financing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Financing apparatuses are apparatuses configured to process financing services, for example, to throw into or withdraw a medium such as a bank or a check, and it is important to accurately recognize characters included in the medium so as to increase reliability of the financing services.
In recent years, an optical character reading method has been widely used to increase accuracy in character recognition. However, the optical character reading method has advantage of accuracy of character recognition when quality of a scanned image is good, but has a disadvantage of degradation in accuracy of character recognition when the quality of the scanned image is poor. Therefore, there is a need for a character recognition method for recognizing characters of a medium accurately and rapidly even when quality of a scanned image is poor.